Splash, Too
Splash, Too is a TV movie sequel to the Splash movie, but with whole new cast. Plot Set four years after the events of the first movie, Allen Bauer and his wife Madison, a mermaid, have been living on a deserted island hideaway. Allen is bored with his life and admits he misses New York City and his older brother, Freddie. Madison has the ability to view images and communicate by simply running her finger in a circular motion over liquid water; she uses this method to show Allen how things are going back in New York City with Freddie. The family business, Bauer Produce, has been struggling ever since Allen left. Madison offers to go back to New York with Allen so he can support, and they do. They are welcomed back by Freddie, and Allen managers to attract a new potential customer for Bauer Produce, the rich Karl Hooten. Karl places importance on all-family values, therefore Madison and Allen are to present themselves as a typical married couple. Freddie give them a ran down suburban house for them to live in, which they manage to restore into presentable condition. Madison agrees to be a housewife and adjust to life on dry land. She also has to keep her mermaid side a secret, including from their new neighbor Mrs. Needler. When Allen's work takes up more time and breaks some promises to her, their relationship become strained. Madison finds confront in her new friend Fern Hooter, Karl's wife, who supports Madison's desire to find her own interests. During a business event at an aquarium, Madison sees one of her dolphin friends, Salty, in one of the tanks. Madison is upset by this especially because Salty has a mate out in the wild. Karl is one of the benefactors of the aquarium, so Madison asks Karl to let Salty go. This causes even more friction between Madison and Allen, as Bauer Produce still needs Karl's business and Allen does not want to get on Karl's bad side. Madison finally admits her unhappiness with how Allen has been treating her and disregarding her feelings, and leaves off swimming in the ocean. Allen realizes his mistake regrets pushing Madison away. Upon Madison's return to the house, Allen say he's that he was such a jerk and the pair reconcile. They sneak into the aquarium, where Dr, Otto Benus is doing research on Salty and attempt to set him free. They are nearly, but Fern Hooten comes to the recuse and helps them get Salty on a van and out into the ocean. At the sea front, Salty is released into the ocean and returns home to his mate. Madison and Allen discuss their future and agree to be honest. Allen agrees to return to the sea with Madison if that is what she wants, but he would prefer to stay on land. Madison agrees to stay on land with him, as their are so many things she would like to do and the pair embrace. Links *Splash, Too's IMDB page Category:Movies